The Fourth rune God
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: The second of the Fuu & Ferio Series trilogy. Ferio gets his own rune-god and some other fun stuff hapenes too...I think,


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
"Ferio, could you please answer the door." Fuu yawned pulling the blanket over her head. Ferio nodded and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Sure Fuu, you just rest, you've had a long day." Ferio smiled. He opened the door and there stood Hikaru and Umi. Ferio sighed.  
  
"Guys, Fuu's sleeping. Can't it wait untill morning?" Ferio asked looking back at Fuu. Umi shook her head.  
  
"Ferio this is really important." Hikaru begged. Ferio sighed and let them in. He shook Fuu lightly.  
  
"Not now, please I'm tired." Fuu mumbled.  
  
"Hikaru and Umi are here." Ferio said softly. Fuu yawned and sat up. Her armor formed on her. She hugged Ferio.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear then ran off with Hikaru and Umi before he could respond.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, I don't know how much longer I can hide this from Ferio. I leave so early in the morning and come home so late at night, and now this, going out again after only spending four hours time with him. And I was asleep three and a half of the four. I think he's starting to worry about me." Fuu said sadly. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Fuu-Chan! As soon as Ferio gets his rune-god everything will be normal again!" Hikaru said happily. Fuu nodded.  
  
"I guess." She said sadly. They stopped in front of a window. Three beams of light surrounded them, one blue, one red, one green. They closed their eyes. When they opened them they were inside the rune gods.  
  
"Windam, how much longer will this take. I fear Ferio is beginning to worry about me being away all day like this." Fuu said.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know. I still cannot sense him." Windam replied. Fuu sighed sadly.  
  
"Windam, I care not if I am needed for this search. I must return to Ferio immediately." Fuu said, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes. When she opened them she was outside her door. She took a step forward and knocked. Ferio answered. Once the door was opened she threw her arms around Ferio and cried.  
  
"Fuu, what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" Ferio asked leading her inside. She shook her head softly and continued to cry. Ferio…I…I can't keep this a secret from you forever. I don't know how much longer I can hide that you have a rune god. Fuu thought.  
  
"Ferio, I…" Fuu began. Ferio looked at her.  
  
"Hmm?" Ferio said looking at her tear stained face. Fuu gasped slightly and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her tighter.  
  
"Whatever's wrong Fuu, I promise I'll make it right somehow." Ferio whispered to her. Her eyes widened and more tears flowed from them. Umi walked in the room, followed by Ascot. Umi stopped, kicked Ascot in the shin twice, and then returned to walking over to Fuu and Ferio. Ascot smiled slightly. Fuu looked at Umi. Umi gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Fuu it's gonna be ok. It'll all be over soon, I promise." Umi smiled.  
  
"We promise." Hikaru said entering the room. Fuu smiled slightly.  
  
"What did I miss? What's going on?" Ferio asked looking at Hikaru and Umi. Hikaru looked at Umi. Umi shook her head no.  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing important." Hikaru said.  
  
"It's not nothing. Fuu, my wife and the only person I've ever loved, is crying and I want to know why!" Ferio yelled. Fuu looked up at him sadly.  
  
"We can't tell you. You can't know yet." Umi replied angrily. Ascot put his hand on Umi's shoulder. She turned around and kicked him again. He backed up. Fuu stood up and walked out, she couldn't take the yelling any more. Her husband was fighting with her two best friends in the universe. She ran through the hallway, eyes closed, tears flying from her eyes. She stopped at Caldina's door.  
  
"Ms. Caldina? Are you here?" Fuu asked softly as she knocked on the door. Caldina opened the door to see Fuu. She brought her inside.  
  
"This has something to do with that Ferio doesn't it?" Caldina asked. Fuu nodded slowly. Caldina nodded.  
  
"I knew it, now what'd he do you ya dear? Did he hurt you?" Caldina asked. Fuu shook her head no.  
  
"It's not him…it's me Ms. Caldina. I have something I can't tell him but I have to tell him about it." Fuu said tears falling slowly from her eyes. Caldina sat down by Fuu and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well you can tell me can't ya? I won't tell nobody." Caldina smiled. Fuu looked at her.  
  
"Ferio has a rune-god. It is unknown as to its location and we are searching for it. I leave very early each morning with Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi. We don our Rune-gods and search all day. I come home very late and never get to spend any time with Ferio anymore. I'm afraid he's beginning to worry about me Ms. Caldina." Fuu explained.  
  
"But why can't you tell him?" Caldina asked. Fuu sighed.  
  
"Windam has advised me against it in fear of scaring Ferio." Fuu answered. Caldina stood up slowly.  
  
"Now we all know Ferio isn't the type of guy that'll scare easily. Fuu, my opinion is that you should tell him. That's just my opinion and I won't say a word of it to him for your sake." Caldina smiled. Fuu got up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Caldina, very much." Fuu smiled. She walked out of the room and went to go back to her own room and see Ferio. She opened the door slowly.  
  
"Ferio?" She said softly. She opened the door further to find Ferio asleep. She looked out the window. Somehow it had gotten late. She sat all night, watching him sleep, not moving.  
  
"I'm sorry Ferio. This will end soon. Everything will be normal again. I promise, soon." She whispered, then fell asleep in the chair. The next morning Ferio woke up and saw Fuu in the chair. He smiled.  
  
"Fuu, wake up. It's time to get up." Ferio said lightly shaking Fuu.  
  
"I'm not going with them today…" Fuu moaned. Ferio smiled.  
  
"They're not here, it's just me, Ferio. Come on Fuu, wake up." Ferio said. Fuu yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled to Ferio.  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head." Ferio laughed. Fuu smiled.Ferio helped her out of the chair.  
  
"Ferio?" Fuu said sadly. He looked at her.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied. Fuu sighed.  
  
"This will all be over soon. Everything will be back to normal. I promise you." Fuu said sadly. Ferio smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I don't consider it your fault Fuu. I don't know what you do when you leave with them, but I know you don't want to sometimes." Ferio smiled. Fuu rest her head against his shoulder.  
"I love you Ferio." Fuu whispered to him. He smiled.  
  
"I love you too Fuu." Ferio responded quietly. Fuu looked up as someone knocked on their door. Fuu sighed. She went over and opened the door. There stood Hikaru, Ascot, and Caldina.  
  
"Fuu, Umi's really sick. She told us to come get you and Ferio so she'd have all of her close friends with her." Hikaru said. Fuu nodded. She walked over to Ferio and told him the story. Fuu and Ferio returned to Hikaru.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, wouldn't it be dangerous to leave her alone in her condition?" Fuu asked. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"I left Hikari and Lafarga with her." Ascot said. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Let us go then." Fuu smiled. Ferio followed Fuu. Within a little while they reached Ascot's house where Umi lay in bed asleep. Hikari walked to Hikaru's side and Lafarga stepped away. Fuu moved to Umi's side.  
  
"Ms. Umi, I don't know how this happened, but I will fix it. Winds of healing!" Fuu said as she used her magic to heal Umi. Umi woke up and was better, but still a little weak. Fuu smiled. Ferio stood at the back of the room, away from everyone watching Fuu. Umi tried to get up but Fuu put her hand on Umi's shoulder and Umi lay back down.  
  
"You're still a little weak…you should rest Ms. Umi." Fuu smiled. Umi nodded and went to sleep. Hikaru smiled. Fuu hugged Hikaru.  
  
"I should be going…you know where to find me." Fuu smiled. Hikaru nodded. Fuu turned and left with Ferio. They were both very quiet on the way back. Fuu glanced at Ferio from time to time, but never said anything. Ferio smiled and put an arm around Fuu.  
  
"You saved her life." Ferio smiled. Fuu looked at the ground. She didn't speak. Ferio became worried. He held her tighter.  
  
"Something wrong Fuu? You haven't been this quiet since the night before you revived Windam." Ferio told her. She shook her head no, but gave no other response. Ferio sighed. They finally reached the castle, and their room. Fuu sat on the bed, Ferio at her side.  
  
"I don't know what you go out and do everyday Fuu. But I trust you completely." Ferio smiled. Fuu looked up at him.  
  
"I know. Ferio please, just bare with my absence a little longer. Then, I promise you, everything will be just like it was before." Fuu said. Ferio kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and smiled.  
  
"That's better now. You know I hate to see you sad like that." Ferio said. Fuu smiled. Ferio held her tightly.  
  
"My only question is, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Ferio asked. Fuu sighed.  
  
"Because, I…I just can't Ferio. You'll know soon, once everything falls into place. Then I'll show you what's going on now." Fuu said softly. Ferio nodded.  
  
"I trust you." Ferio said. Fuu smiled. Ferio helped Fuu up. He led her towards the door.  
  
"Come on, theres someplace I want to take you." Ferio smiled. Fuu smiled back and followed him. They walked outside and there was a giant bird. Ferio got on then helped Fuu on.  
  
"It'll be quicker if we fly there." Ferio smiled. Fuu nodded and held on to Ferio. The bird took off. Fuu didn't know where they were going and she looked up at Ferio. He smiled.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell ya. You'll have of wait untill we get there." Ferio said smiling. Fuu smiled and blushed lightly. Soon enough they landed at the sky shrine.  
  
"I do not understand. What are we doing here Ferio?" Fuu asked. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Windam…he told me to bring you here. He has something he wants to tell us." Ferio said. Windam, in his bird form, appeared before them. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Fuu, magic knight from another world, our quest is almost completed." Windam said. Fuu looked up.  
  
"Windam have you…" Fuu began. Windam nodded.  
  
"We have located the rune god. It is in the forest of silence." Windam replied. Fuu looked at Ferio.  
  
"Everything will be over soon…" Fuu whispered. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Windam…can I tell him?" Fuu asked. Windam nodded. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Ferio, every day I have gone out with Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi. We have donned our rune gods and left in search of your rune god. Ferio, I was afraid to tell you. I didn't know what you would do if you found out you had a rune god. So we kept it a secret." Fuu explained. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Fuu, this isn't the sort of thing you should hide from me. I would have helped you look. But it's too late for that. I guess all that's left now is to revive it." Ferio smiled.  
  
"I must go. This is up to you. Be careful Fuu, Ferio." Windam said then dissapered. They left the sky shrine to see Umi and Hikaru infront of the cave waiting for them.  
  
"Fuu does…he know?" Umi asked. Fuu nodded. They all set off for the forest. Fuu was too busy thinking all of this over to notice Ferio staring at her. Umi and Hikaru talked quietly behind them.  
  
"They make such a cute couple." Umi smiled. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"They do. Its like, even though they are from different worlds, they were born for each other." Hikaru said. Umi looked at the sky.  
  
"Bless Emeraud and Zagato. Had it not been for them we all would have never met." Umi said. Hikaru nodded.  
  
"Bless everyone we've met here. They all have done so much for us, even though some of them were enemies to start out. Though we still have lost four lives. The lives of Princess Emeraud, High Priest Zagato, Master Smith Presea, and Eagle commander of the NSX." Hikaru sighed. Umi nodded.  
  
"It was a little disrespectful of Sierra to pose as Presea after she died." Umi scoffed. Hikaru smiled.  
  
"She meant no harm. She just wanted to help us." Hikaru smiled. Umi nodded. Ferio smiled to Fuu but she didn't notice, she was looking at the ground and thinking. Suddenly Ferio garbed her arm and pulled her backward. She gasped, then looked up and realized she was about to walk into a tree but Ferio had stopped her.  
  
"Arigatou Ferio. I guess I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." Fuu sighed. Ferio smiled softly down at her  
  
"Now you know I wouldn't let you walk into a tree. That would be mean. And you are my wife, and the only girl in Cephiro I love. I'd think after four years of being around me you'd know that." Ferio laughed. Fuu smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I know Ferio. I'm just a little out of it. It's all finally ending. Everything will be back to normal again." Fuu smiled. They reached the forest of silence. Ferio looked ahead.  
  
"Where the rock was…the one you broke with the arrow Fuu…he's under there." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Let's go then." Fuu said. They all ran through the forest, Ascot's creatures giving them absurd looks as if they were crazy. They reached the circle of the forest. Ferio's eyes went blank and he walked closer to the rock. He disappeared. Fuu remained calm, but Umi and Hikaru wanted to go after him. Fuu shook her head no.  
  
"His rune god is calling to him. I hear it as well." Fuu told them. Ferio stood before an altar. The walls began to glow and soon before Ferio stood a giant yellow Pegasus. Ferio looked at it, watching and waiting.  
  
"I am Alcone, lord of life. Who has awakened me from my slumber?" A voice thundered. Ferio took a deep breath.  
  
"I have, Ferio, first prince of Cephiro." Ferio said. Alcone looked at him, then spoke again.  
  
"You must show me the power of thy will. You must prove unto me the strength of thyne heart." Alcone told him. Ferio thought a moment, The strength…of my heart? His thought was broken by the distressed scream of Fuu.  
  
"FERIO!" Fuu screamed as she was pinned to the ground by someone that looked like…her. A sword exactly like her own was being held to Fuu's throat, Umi and Hikaru lying unconscious on the ground. Ferio turned to run for Fuu, but he saw no way out. He slammed his fist against a wall screaming.  
  
"FUU! FUU! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" Ferio screamed. Tears flew from his eyes as he banged against the wall. Suddenly he lay in a heap behind Fuu. His eyes widened as he drew his sword.  
  
"Let her go!" He shouted. The evil being looked up evilly at him. It struck him that it looked exactly like Fuu. He gasped then charged the being, but was thrown back by some sort of invisible shield.  
  
"No…" he whispered, "Fuu, I'm not gonna let you get hurt. And we'll save Umi and Hikaru too." He charged the being again, knocking it off of Fuu, holding his sword to its throat. She smirked and kicked him over her shoulders. Fuu lay unconscious. Ferio jumped back and cut the being with his sword. Blood fell from the wound on its arm, but the wound also formed on Fuu and she bled as well. Ferio noticed this and knew he couldn't hurt whatever this was, or he would hurt Fuu too.  
  
"Ferio…no…she's not," Fuu said weakly, but fainted. The girl still smiled evilly at him, but Fuu's words prevented him from doing anything. Not what? Not human, well I know that. But she's not Fuu…not exactly… Ferio thought, then it hit him…her eyes, they were exactly like his, but blank with no emotion or depth to them. He looked at her more, she wasn't as tall as Fuu, and she didn't wear glasses. She wore a green blouse, skirt, and cape. She also wore armor, like a magic knight. She charged at him and he dodged. He smirked.  
  
"You're suppose to be the image of our child…in the future…aren't you. I can see it. Wake up!" He yelled slapping the figure hard across the face. Feeling returned to the girl's eyes and she disappeared. Alcone appeared in front of Ferio.  
  
"You have proven to me the strength of thyne heart. Thou is not yet ready to fully accept me unto thyne self. I shall wait untill I am needed." Alcone said, then vanished. Ferio ran to Fuu and lifted her up slightly and held her in his arms.  
  
"Ferio-san…arigatou…" Fuu said weakly. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Shh…rest. Your still weak." Ferio said quietly putting his finger to her lips. They both smiled softly. He stood up, holding her in his arms. He turned to help Umi and Hikaru, but they stood watching and smiling.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Hikaru asked. Ferio nodded.  
  
"I think so. She's pulled through worse than this. I'm sure she'll be ok." Ferio smiled. They went back to the castle. They parted ways after they went inside. Ferio lay Fuu on the bed.  
  
"You'd sacrifice everything, just so I could be happy. You'd give your own life for me. But that wouldn't make me happy. I can't live without you." Ferio said softly. Her eyes slowly opened as the song ended and she reached her hand up to him. He took it gently.  
  
"You're gonna be ok?" He asked. Fuu nodded weakly.  
  
"I think I'll be alright. I've pulled myself from worse struggles than this." Fuu laughed. Ferio smiled. They began to talk about their relationship from the first moment they met, untill right now.  
  
"Four years, Fuu. I've been in love with you for four years." Ferio said. Fuu smiled.  
  
"And I just a month less. I'm afraid I did not fall in love with the first time we met. It was only after you saved me in the desert did I love you." Fuu said blushing. Ferio smiled.  
  
"I know. But it's ok. Our differences our settled. You're here in Cephiro forever now. And I'll love you just as long." Ferio smiled taking Fuu into his arms.  
  
"And everything's back to normal now." Fuu smiled. Ferio held her gently in his arms, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was. She lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wonder, sometimes, what would have happened if I hadn't gone to Tokyo Tower that day…and hadn't been summoned here…and met you." Fuu said. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Well for one thing we wouldn't be sitting here talking to each other. We wouldn't be married either. I'd probably be dead, Cephiro crumbled." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi would never have me Sir. Ascot, and Sir. Lantis either. And the three of us wouldn't have met. I would have died scared and lonely after my family died, if I had never been summoned here. Bless Emeraud and Zagato, and everyone else who cares about us." Fuu said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"I'm sure my sister and Zagato are happy now, finally together with nothing to break them apart. And they're probably watching us, happy for us as well." Ferio smiled. Fuu nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sure." She replied. Ferio took her face in his hand and raised it so they were eye to eye. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with another. She blushed slightly and smiled. Ferio smiled back.  
  
"Ferio?" Fuu said. Ferio looked down at her.  
  
"Hmm?" He responded.  
  
"I love you." Fuu whispered.  
  
"I love you too Fuu." Ferio replied quietly. She lay her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, soon after falling asleep. He leaned back against the wall, her still in his arms, and fell asleep as well.  



End file.
